Fairy Tail's Dream
by sondowth
Summary: Cure Dream ends up in Earthland and joins Fairy Tail on their adventures while trying to find a way home. Starts at the end the Tenrou Island Arc.
1. Chapter 1 PRECURE SHOOTING STAR

**A/n:** **Pink is my least favorite color. Ironically, the theme color for most of my favorite Precures is pink.**

 **Anyways, This story will contain multiple of different Precures namely three plus Olivier.**

 **Cure Dream/Nozomi Yumehara**

 **age: 21**

 **is engaged to King Coco of the Palmier Kingdom**

 **element: Holy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure or Fairy Tail.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

Nozomi/Cure Dream

'I wonder how I got here. I hope Coco and the others are alright,' thought a worried woman with shoulder lenght magenta hair. Her hair was done in a small twin-tails. She was wearing a necklace around her neck with a strange device that has a line of five muli-colored butterflies hanging from it. Her name is Nozomi Yumehara, and she is somehow on Tenrou Island during Fairy Tail's S-Class Trials. She is wondering around when saw and heard an explosion coming from the beach. Nozomi wonders what going on and runs in the direction of the explosion, briefly pausing in awe when a huge beam of fire with lightning mix in swept by from the same direction as the explosion.

"Sugoi!" Exclaims Nozomi as she starts running towards her destination. When she arrives, she sees seven people the male with blonde hair lying unconscious little ways from the rest. She watches as the old breaded man removes his eyepatch from his right eye which opens a glowing red eye.

" **Devil's Eye,"** says the old man who proceeds say some things about a book and someone named Zeref. Then the atmosphere feels like it's filled with fear as demons appear from the debris. Just as the old man was about to attack the five still conscious, Nozomi walks up in front of them, device in hand, and says, "Hold it, I will not let you attack them while they're down."

_ **FD** _

Lucy POV

Lucy and her friends were quivering in fear from Master Hades Devil's eye, but just when it seem like it was the end a girl with magenta hair done up in a small twintail pattern walks up in front of them saying to Hades that she will let him attack Lucy and her friends. Lucy noticed that the girl was holding something in her right hand.

"Stand aside, girl," Says Hades with a scowl from having his fun interupted.

"I WILL NOT!" The girl shouts in anger.

'How is she not helpless from fear?' Wonders Lucy.

"Then die!" Says Hades sending a few of his demons to attack, and leaving the Fairy Tail members shock that Hades would attack a defenceless girl. They were about to stand up when a pink surronds the girl and destroys the demons that touched it.

_ **FD** _

Nozomi/Cure Dream

As the old man sends his demons to attack her, Nozomi opens the device and reaches forward with her right arm, and sees several of the demons vaporise from her transfromation shield. She can sense everyones shock from what happen.

 **"PRECURE! METAMORPHOSE!"** Shouts Nozomi as her outfit changes to her Precure outfit, and her hair turns pink, grows longer, and the twintails turn into odango rings held by bows with rose attachments.

"The great power of hope: CURE DREAM!" Says Nozomi as the transformation ends and music appears in the background playing Yes! Precure 5 GoGo's opening.

Cure Dream starts attacking and curbstompping the demons with the butterflies on her fingerless gloves glowing pink though more demons keep being created. Dream crosses her arms across her chest in an x with the butterflies glowing brighter.

 **"PRECURE SHOOTING STAR!"** Shouts Dream as she flies as a stream of pink light purifying the eye.

"What happened to most of my power!?" Questions the old man.

-Scene cut

Happy and Carla stand like badasses in front of the destroyed Devil's Heart.

-Scene cut end

Then the blonde male says Fairy Tail as the groups tatoos glow, the Fairy Tail group and Cure Dream start whaling on the old man. Then Cure Dream and a boy with pink hair do the finishing moves when the old man trys to use Grimoire Law.

 **"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Revision: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

 **"PRECURE SHOOTING STAR!"**

Then the fight was over with old man disabled. A little girl with blue hair walks up to Dream and asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nozomi Yumehara," Replies Cure Dream.

.

TBC

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXX**

 **A/n: Thank y'all for waiting. My muse hadn't been firing until I had a flash.**

 **How Nozomi ended up in Earthland, I don't know, but I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Sugoi= Amazing**

 **The scene where Nozomi's transformation into Cure Dream protecting her from attacks was inspired by the scene episode 22 of Hugtto Precure when Nagisa/Cure Black and Honoka/Cure White used their transformation sequence to block a bad guy's breath attack from killing the Hugtto team.**

 **No flames, please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Acnologia

**A/n: I might make another version of this story except with different Precure, but not as a rewrite.**

 **I'm maybe going to do the Key of the Starry Heavens as the next big arc where another Pretty Cure will show up as a member of a guild.**

Cure Dream: I'm going to take part in the Grand Magic Games. I don't know who I'll be up against, but it's always fun to meet some new friends.

Sondow: Did you have interupt my monologue?

Dream: Absolutely. Who am I going to fight in GMG? Am I going to be following Lucy's rescue team side of the arc or am I going to be on the fight team side? Who's the other Precure?

Sondow: We're not playing 20Q Dream.

Dream: We're not? Rats! My plan didn't work.

Sondow: I will say this much though the Precure is a pink one. As for your opponent for the GMG, We'll let the readers decide with a poll.

Dream: The poll will stay up until my match. I hope I get to fight Flare.

Sondow: Why?

Dream: So I can beat her with the Friendship Beam like a certain White Devil likes to do. Nani?!

 _A pink beam blasts Cure Dream knocking her out. A girl with brunnette hair and wearing an armored school uniform and holding a staff walks in._

Sondow: Was that really nessacary, Nanoha?

Nanoha: Absolutely. No one calls me that.

Sondow: "sweatdrops" Disclaimer please.

A pink Precure with pink hair: Sondow does not own Fairy Tail nor Pretty Cure.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Who are you?" Asks a little blue-haired girl._

"My name is Nozomi Yumehara, or I'm dressed like this, Cure Dream. What's your name?" States Cure Dream happy to meet a new possible friend.

Before the 12 year year old girl could answer three cats are running towards the group with a whole bunch of mooks following behind them. The blue cat opens his mouth and says, "Natsu! Help us!"

The guy with pink hair says in panic, "This is bad. I'm all out of magic."

The mooks were about to attack an old man shouts, "Stay right where you are."

The mooks stops and turn to see the rest the Fairy Tail Guild that is on the island. The mooks shake in fear upon seeing them ready to attack. They step back.

"It's Fairy Tail's guild master Markorov!" Says one of the mooks.

"Look! Master Hades is down!" Says another.

"I want all of you off this island now," commands Markorov.

"Yes sir!" say all the mooks before running off and disappearing. The blonde haired girl gives Natsu his scarf which had flown off during the fight back with a kiss on the lips. They both blushed in embarressment when they heard whistles and cat-calls from the rest of the guild while Markorov turn to Nozomi, who had dropped her transformation and is now wearing a dirt covered, slightly torn sleeveless pink shirt that stops at the midriff and jean shorts, and asks, "I am Fairy Tail's guild master, Markorov. Who might you be, young lady? I want to know helped save my children."

"My name is Nozomi Yumehara. I don't know how but a day or two before you arrived I suddenly appeared on this island. I use Lightning and Precure Magic." Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and looked at her in amazement.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asks Nozomi wen she notice that everone was looking at her.

"You're the second person we've met that has Precure Magic. She helped us out in Edolas," the blonde haired girl answers,"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this idiot" she points to the pink haired male she gave the scarf to, "is my partner, Natsu Dragneel."

"Boyfriend," someone whispers in the background that neither Lucy nor Natsu heard.

Natsu was currently challenging a guy with rivets on his face before falling unconscious from eating lightning according to the armored redhead, Erza. Nozomi then follows the guild and Laxus off the boat while Markorov has a brief chat with Hades.

-FTD-

Nozomi introduces herself to the guild members that are on the island. Erza hugs her unintentionally giving her some slight bruising. Mira stamps the guildmark in pink on the back of her left hand when she said she'll join Fairy Tail. Now she's sitting on a ledge wondering if her fianace is doing alright before a loud and fearsome roar that is growing louder interupts her pondering. Nozomi runs back to the base camp as a black speck grows closer and bigger.

Nozomi meets up with the rest of the guild at base camp just a black dragon with blue highlights flies overhead. The drafts from its wings blows over some stuff.

"What is that? A dragon? Some source of evil abomination?" Asks Nozomi with curiosity and fear coloring her voice. The dragon flies back around prepare to land as Natsu asks in a shout about where Gajeel's, Wendy's, and his drgon parents are located before being reprimand by Gildarts.

"It's the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Acnologia!" Says Markarov cause a wave of fear and hopelessness to through almost everyone.

"Run! Run to the ship!" Shouts Gildarts.

Everyone ran after Gildarts only to be cut off by the dragon, so Markarov grow big and starts wrestling Acnologia.

"Gramps!" Shouts Natsu.

"Master!" Shouts Happy at the same time.

"Run to the ship!" Shouts Markarov as Acnologia roars.

"He can't stand up to something like that dragon!" Says Gray in fear.

"Master! Please stop!" Shouts Erza.

"RUN!" Shout Markarov as one of his woulds opens up.

The Thunder Legion starts to charge. Fried, a man with green hair says, "We can enter this fight, too!"

"We'll tear it apart!" Says Evergreen, the female member of the Thunder Legion. They stop charging when the guild master shouts, "CAN"T YOU FOLLOW YOUR MASTER'S LAST ORDERS?! YOU DAMN BRATS!" Only for Natsu start shouting back.

"I'm the dragon slayer here! If that thing need slaying, then I..." Natsu gets interupted by Laxus who grabs Natsu shirt and says tearfully, "We're running Natsu!"

Natsu was about to speak when saw Laxus' tears. The rest guild follows shortly therafter. They run a short distance into woods when Nozomi stops.

"Wait!" She says causing everyone else to stop, "We just can't leave our master to die!"

"But he told us to run," argues Happy.

"Well, you can keep on running to the ship. I'm going back to save our master because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard as well as a Precure, and WE DON'T EVER GIVE UP!" *cue Yes! Precure 5 Gogo transformation music* " **PRECURE METAMORPHOSE!"** Says Nozomi while activating transformation sequence then runs back the way they came. When she comes upon Acnologia, she begins her attack. *cue Dragon Force music*

" **PRECURE LIGHTNING DREAM ATTACK!"** Shouts Cure Dream as she launches what looks like pink butterfly with flowing through it at Acnologia sending him slightly off balance.

"What?!" Acnologia says something for the first time in a long time before looking where the attack came from and widens his eyes in surprise.

"The great power of hope. Cure Dream!" Dream introduces herself.

"Those two weren't the only ones?" Acnologia asks himself.

"What do you mean?" Asks Dream overhearing him.

"The Blooming Flower and the Flapping Bird cost me the 5 dragons I was hunting, so as recompense I'll take my revenge on you!" Says Acnologia before slashing at the pink Precure who jumps up to avoid the attack only to smashed back down by its tail. The dragon was about to finish Dream off when Natsu attacks it head on followed by attacks the rest of guild. Dream recovers and gives Acnologia an uppercut with a glowing pink fist with sparks. Acnologia flies up and prepare to wipe the island out of exsistance.

"Look out! It's a breath attack!" Shout Gajeel in warning.

"There's no time for me set up a Jutsu-shiki," says Fried.

"There's faster defensive Letter Magic," says Levy, "Let's hold hands."

Everyone grabs each other's hands then Markarov says, "Everyone send your all magic to Levy and Fried."

Acnologia then seemingly obliterates Tenrou Island and flies off ignoring the Magic Consul's Rune Knights.

 _TBC_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/n: To answer some questions on Precure Magic that I might get, I'm going to be using a sliding effect scale on how much damage that Precure Magic will. If a Precure were to use a magical attack on someone who uses white/light/holy-type magic like Sting very little if any damage will be done. Inversely, If they used a magical attack on someone who dark/black/demonic-type magic like Zeref that person will take very heavy damage.**

 **I'm going to putting a poll on who should Cure Dream face in the GMG.**

 **I'll do my best to not to make you wait so long for the next chapter.**

 **Read and review**


End file.
